Destiny
by nanchim
Summary: (Chap 2 update) Jeon Jungkook mengakui dia menyukai Kim Taehyung, teman masa kecilnya yang menjadi sahabatnya. Cinta yang tumbuh sejak mereka tumbuh besar bersama, Namun suatu hari mereka berpisah?Apakah takdir akan mempertemukan mereka? Vkook/Taekook/BTS/BoyxBoy/T/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Destiny**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **VKOOK**

 **TAEKOOK**

 **dan mungkin akan menampilkan beberapa member yang lain**

 **Cerita milik owe, Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook dan BTS membernim milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan Bighit..saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai pemeran di cerita yang owe tulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading guys~**

"Hai.. namaku Kim Taehyung, aku baru saja pindah disini, semoga kita bisa jadi tetangga yang baik"

Seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun, rambut hitam, wajah tampan, hidung mancung, kulit tan dengan senyum kotak memperkenalkan dirinya kepada bocah yang lebih muda saat kedua keluarga mereka bertemu.

Yang lebih muda mengerjap kerjapkan matanya polos, takjub melihat betapa tampannya ciptaan tuhan didepannya.

"Jeon jungkook" ucap bocah kecil berusia 2 tahun itu pada taehyung, taehyung tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut halus milik jeon jungkook.

"Jeon jungkook..nama yang bagus" puji taehyung yang membuat Jungkook merona merah.

"Kim taehyung juga nama yang bagus.. oh bolehkah aku memanggilmu taetae hyung?"

"Ya tentu kenapa tidak?"

"Yeay! Akhirnya aku punya teman" ucap yang muda kegirangan sedangkan yang tua hanya menggeleng kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Bugh!**_

Oh sial, kakinya tidak sengaja menyandung batu dan membuat badan bongsornya terjatuh, lebih tepatnya lututnya mencium tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

Bocah kecil itu meringis merasakan sakit di lututnya,memegangi lututnya yang sedikit lecet. Tak berapa lama seorang bocah lelaki berlari mendekatinya.

"Jungkook -ah sudah kubilangkan tidak usah berlari, kau bisa terjatuh" omel yang lebih tua pada yang lebih muda, yang diomeli hanya bisa mendukan wajahnya dengan mata berbinar, ini sakit ya tuhan.

"Dan sekarang kau terjatuhkan, dasar bocah nakal" Taehyung menyentil dahi Jungkook,dan jungkook ingin menangis sekarang.

"Hiks..ini sakit hyung" adunya dengan mata berkaca - kaca menahan air matanya yang berada diujung pelupuk matanya.

"Hei kau harus kuat jagoan" Taehyung meninju pelan lengan jungkook, oh ayolah tae bocah kecil itu sudah kesakitan jangan menambah sakit lagi.

"Hyuung" rengek Jungkook, Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Baiklah maafkan aku, kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Taehyung lalu membantu Jungkook untuk berdiri, dan ya itu tak muda.. pergerakan kecil membuat luka itu terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Sakit hyung.. hiks.."

"Ayolah kau tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini jeon.."

"Cobalah untuk berjalan..aku akan memegangimu"

Taehyung menautkan jarinya ke jari Jungkook, membuat Jungkook merona dan merasa panas dipipinya.

Kaki kecil itu berusaha berjalan,menahan sakit, satu dua langkah..lancar, namun langkah ketiga keempat dan seterusnya Jungkook mulai merengek sakit ke Taehyung,demi tuhan rengekan jungkook dan ekspresinya membuat Taehyung benar benar ingin meremat gemas kedua pipi gembul itu.

"Baiklah baiklah jangan dipaksa.." lalu Taehyung berjongkok didepan Jungkook.

"Naiklah kepunggungku..akukan menggendongmu"

Jungkook yang melihatnya ragu, tidak lagi taehyung menggendongnya dipunggung, terakhir taehyung menggendongnya, taehyung sakit selama 3 hari karna punggungnya sakit.

"Aniya.." ucap Jungkook menggeleng kecil.

"Tak apa kook-ah.. percayalah sakit kemarin karna punggungku terbentur meja dirumah, bukan karnamu" Taehyung menyakinkan Jungkook.

Jungkook sempat ragu namun akhirnya ia mau, tidak mungkin juga ia berjalan pulang dengan lutut sakit, tidak mungkin juga Jungkook mengesot sampai dirumahkan?. Maka Jungkook naik kepunggung Taehyung, memeluk leher Taehyung dan Taehyung menggendongnya, cukup berat memang namun Taehyung sudah terbiasa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kook"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Taehyung, aroma Taehyung menguar sangat kuat disana dan selalu menjadi candu bagi Jungkook untuk tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

 _ **9 tahun berlalu...**_

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi seorang Kim Taehyung, keluarga kecilnya hancur orang tuanya bercerai,tanpa sepengetahuannya, Eommanya pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan Ia tinggal dengan appanya sekarang.

Taehyung benar benar heran dan bingung kenapa kedua orang tuanya bercerai, setahunya kedua orang tuanya baik baik saja, tapi kenapa?

Appanya bungkam tidak memberi penjelasan apapun pada Taehyung hanya berkata bahwa ini memang harus berakhir. Tentu remaja 17 tahun ini merasa belum puas dengan jawaban dari sang appa. Terlebih ia sangat menyayangi eommanya, sangat.

.

.

.

"Hyung.."

Jeon Jungkook menemukan Taehyung yang tengah terdiam memandangi padang ilalang didepannya, ia baru pulang sekolang dan tidak menemukan Taehyung dipintu gerbang sekolahnya, tidak seperti biasanya.

Bocah 15 tahun itu mengikuti feelingnya, berjalan kearah taman yang selalu ia kunjungi dengan Taehyung dan disinilah ia menemukan Taehyung.

"Hyung.."

Jungkook duduk disebelah Taehyung, dan Taehyung masih diam, apa yang terjadi pada Taehyungnya? Dimana senyum kotak yang selalu melekat dibibir Taehyung?Dimana candaannya?.

"Taetae hyung?"

Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung, Taehyung menghela nafas lalu mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku..tak sepantasnya aku juga mendiamkanmu" ucap Taehyung dengan senyumnya, senyum yang sangat tipis.

Jungkook merasa ada yang salah dengan Taehyungnya. Senyum itu bukan senyum seorang kim taehyung yang ia kenal.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hyung?" Tanya Jungkook mengamati wajah lesu Hyungnya itu.

"Tidak apa - apa" jawab Taehyung

"Kau berbohong!taetae hyung bohong" Jungkook menatap lekat kedua manik mata Taehyung yang terlihat begitu gelap dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa cerita kook..tidak untuk sekarang.. terlalu rumit,sungguh..maafkan aku.."

 **Grep!**

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat, membuat Taehyung kaget namun akhirnya ia melunak dan memeluk balik tubuh Jungkook,

Hanya sebuah pelukan, ya hanya sebuah pelukan, Taehyung memerlukan sebuah pelukan hangat sekarang, dari seseorang.

"Tidak apa apa hyung.. aku tidak akan memaksa hyung untuk cerita" Jungkook mengusap punggung Taehyung, memberikan rasa nyaman pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Terlalu rumit kook.. maaf.."

"Ne hyung..gwenchana..Taetae hyung jangan sedih.."

Dan jungkook menenangkan Taehyung yang mulai terisak, setidaknya sekarang giliran Jungkook yang menenangkan Taehyung. Taehyung sudah sering menghiburnya dulu saat ia sedih dan sekarang gilirannya untuk menghibur Taehyung dikala lelaki itu sedang berada dibawah seperti sekarang.

Bukankah itu yang dinamakan sahabat? Selalu ada untuk menghibur satu sama lain dikala susah? Berbagi suka dan duka?

Dan cinta..

 _ **Mungkinkah?**_

.

.

.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu.."

Taehyung tersenyum saat mendapati Jungkook berada didepan rumahnya.

"Ya.. aku juga merindukanmu,kook-ah"

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook membuat sang empunya merengek lucu.

"Yak hyung!" Protesnya

"Kkk..masuklah" Taehyung membuka pagar rumahnya membawa Jungkook masuk dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman depan rumahnya.

"Mau minum sesuatu? Akan kubawakan beberapa camilan didalam" tawar Taehyung, namun Jungkook menggeleng dan menahan tangan Taehyung yang hendak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak..aku hanya ingin hyung didekatku..itu saja.." ucap Jungkook polos membuat Taehyung mengernyit bingung.

"Taetae hyung sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini.. kita jarang pulang bersama..jarang ketaman...dan juga jarang bermain game.. aku merindukan hyung.."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Maafkan aku.. terlalu banyak tugas beberapa hari ini..maaf".

"Tidak apa apa hyung.. aku sudah terbiasa.."

"Setidaknya.." ucap Jungkook lirih, Taehyung menarik hidung Jungkook.

"Yak hyung!"

"Hei..jangan sedih begitu kkk" Taehyung terkekeh kecil lalu mengusap rambut Jungkook.

"Jika tidak sibuk..aku akan menemanimu..tenang saja"

Dan mata Jungkook berbinar mendengarnya.

"Gomawo hyung" rona merahpun timbul dikedua pipi Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Kook..kau tidak serius mengucapkannya kan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan bingungnya kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, lalu menatap kedua manik mata Taehyung.

"Tidak hyung... aku serius!" Jungkook berucap tegas membuat Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah, mengusak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

"Kook..."ucap lelaki itu lirih.

Semua berjalan normal, sepulang sekolah Taehyung menjemput Jungkook, setelah sekian lama lelaki itu tidak menyempatkan diri menjemput Jungkook karena tugas sekolah yang beberapa minggu ini terasa mencekiknya, akhirnya hari ini ia bisa menjemput Jungkook untuk pulang bersama. Namun sebelumnya seperti biasa mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke taman yang sudah lama tak Taehyung mampiri.

Semua berjalan normal, mereka bermain berlarian kesana kemari layaknya anak kecil, melihat hamparan padang ilalang yang menyejukan jiwa, melihat bagaimana padang ilalalang itu melambai lamba tertiup angin seakan mengajak mereka untuk ikut bermain disana, semua berjalan normal sampai sebuah kata terucap dari bibir Jungkook.

"Hyung.. aku menyukaimu.."

"Sungguh..."

Dan seakan waktu terhenti, Taehyung terdiam saat kata itu terucap dari bibir polos seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Menyukai? Jungkook menyukainya? Menyukai seorang Kim Taehyung.. tunggu..dia lelaki dan Jungkook seorang lelaki..lelaki dan lelaki saling mencintai? Tidak ini buruk! Pasti Taehyung salah dengar? Ya pasti telinganya sedikit bermasalah tadi.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung..sudah lama..."

"Kita laki laki kook..demi tuhan kita laki laki!" Ucap Taehyunh frustasi, sungguh hatinya bergejolak sekarang, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar dihatinya,namun akalnya membenarkarkan perasaan aneh itu, Taehyung normal!

"Apa salahnya jika seorang laki laki menyukai seorang laki laki hyung? Sunggu aku menyukaimu.."

Jungkook meraih kedua tangan Taehyung, menautkan jemarinya ke jemari panjang seorang Kim Taehyung. Jungkook sudah lama menyukai Taehyung. Taehyung orang yang baik dan selalu ada untuknya, melindunginya, mereka dekat sebagai seorang sahabat dan Jungkook sudah jatuh hati pada Taehyung, jadi biarkan pemuda manis ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kook...aku masih normal... kita masih normal kook.. kumohon jangan seperti ini.."

Taehyung melepas tautan jemari Jungkook, membuat hati Jungkook terasa dipatahkan saat itu juga. Sakit..

"Maaf aku tidak bisa kook.." Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook,mengambil tas punggungnya, berniat pulang kerumahnya.

"Hyung..."

"SETIDAKNYA JAWAB PERASAANKU HYUNG!"

Teriak Jungkook membuat tubuh tegap seorang Kim Taehyung terdiam, cukup lama dan hanya terdengar suara isakan dari Jungkook dan suara hembusan angin. Taehyung terdiam, terdiam dalam pikiran kalutnya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur ini diluar ekspetasinya, mereka sahabat teman masa kecil hingga sekarang.. terkadang perasaan aneh itu hinggap dalam diri Taehyung , Tapi taehyung menganggap sebagai perasaan sayang pada sesama sahabat, masuk akal bukan?. Tapi sekarang dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa bocah kecilnya itu jatuh hati padanya.

Apa yang harus kau lakukan tae? Meluruskan semua atau... menyakitinya? Tidak! Demi tuhan Taehyung tidak bisa menyakiti Jungkook hingga secuilpun, ia tak bisa melihat wajah polos itu menangis, tidak bisa melihat setetes air mata itu jatuh dari mata Jungkook, namun ia tersadar sudah membuat bocah kecil itu menangis, sekarang..

Jadi biarkan Taehyung menjadi tokoh antagonis disini, menekan perasaannya dan menebalkan egonya.

"Maaf kook.. aku tidak bisa..sungguh.." ucap lelaki 17 tahun itu, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook dengan tangisannya yang terasa menyayat hatinya, sungguh ini sakit..

Kenyataan pertama yang harus diterima Jungkook adalah.. ia ditolak, kedua Taehyung meninggalkannya sendirian disini dan ketiga..apakah persahabatannya akan terus seperti biasanya, dimana ia tertawa bersama Taehyung setelah kejadian ini terjadi?

Dan Jeon Jungkook menyesali ucapannya hari ini.

.

.

.

 _ **23.00 P.M KST**_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Taehyung berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumah Jungkook, mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu dengan berat hati. Terkadang ia berharap pintu bercat putih itu tidak terbuka dan dia tidak perlu mengucapkan kata yang membuatnya seperti menggendong batu ratusan kilo dipundaknya, berat..sangat berat.

 _ **'Selamat tinggal..'**_

Sepulang dari taman, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan beberapa perabotan rumahnya yang menghilang, ditambah dengan beberapa barangnya yang sudah dikemas rapi dalam beberapa kotak, sungguh Taehyung bingung..

"Pekerjaan appa dipindah ke Seoul Tae-ah.. dan malam ini juga kita pindah ke seoul"

Seakan waktu terhenti, Taehyung benar benar terkejut saat appanya perkataan itu terucap dari bibir sang appa. Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus ini semuanya terasa kacau? Masalahnya dengan Jungkook belum selesai..dan hari ini ia harus meninggalkan busan dan pergi ke Seoul. Bukan hal baru, mengingat Taehyung sudah terlampau sering pindah tempat tinggal karena pekerjaan ayahnya, biasanya Taehyung tidak akan peduli dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang appa, namun sekarang? kenapa semuanya terasa berat dan sulit? Terlebih tanpa ia sadari terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan Jungkook...

 **Clek!**

"Oh Taehyung-ah.." sapa nyonya Jeon saat pintu putih itu terbuka, Taehyung tersenyum lesuh, sungguh ia tak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, belum ia belum siap.

"Selamat malam ahjummah.. maaf aku bertamu semalam ini" ucap Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya.

"Tak masalah..masuklah.." Nyonya Jeon membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan menyilahkan Taehyung untuk masuk, Taehyung masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Jungkook yang sudah terasa seperti rumah keduanya, karena sewaktu kecil Taehyung sering menginap dirumah ini.

"Ada apa bertama semalam ini Tae-ah?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon sambil membuka lemari esnya, mengambil banana milk favorit putranya itu dan menyerahkan pada Taehyung.

"Tidak usah ahjummah.." tolak Taehyung

"Sebenarnya aku kemari hanya ingin berpamitan, aku akan tinggal di seoul mulai besok dan malam ini aku harus berangkat"

"Mwo?!"

Nyonya Jeon sangat kaget saat mengetahui hal tersebut, sedih rasanya jika Taehyung harus pergi mengingat Nyonya Jeon sudah menganggap Taehyung sebagai keluarganya sendiri, sebagai anaknya..

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berpamitan sejak tadi sore..hanya saja terlalu berat untuk mengatakannya.." Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tiba tiba saja appa bilang jika pekerjaannya dipindah ke seoul dan malam ini harus berangkat.. maaf appa bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan karena harus terbang lebih dulu ke seoul mengurus sesuatu.."

Nyonya Jeon memeluk tubuh Taehyung, menepuk punggung namja itu lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu.. hati hati dalam perjalanan, selalu jaga kesehatanmu ya Tae-ah.. oh iya jangan lupa untuk selalu mengabari, terlebih Jungkook yang lengket denganmu seperti lem" canda Nyonya Jeon untuk mengusir rasa sedih dihatinya

"Ahahha..iya pasti.." dan Taehyung tertawa, entah hatinya sakit saat nama Jungkook tersebut.

"Apa Jungkook tau?" Tanya Nyonya Jeon dan Taehyung menggeleng.

"Rasanya terlalu berat jika harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada jungkook"

"Jungkook pasti sudah tidur...sampaikan maafku padanya ahjummah karena tak bisa berpamitan padanya.."

"Ya.. akan ku sampaikan Tae-ah.."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jungkook terasa hancur, hatinya kembali teremat dengan kasar saat menemukan rumah disebelah yang merupakan rumah Taehyung telah kosong dan kembali terpasang sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Rumah dijual' tanpa menemukan apapun yang tersisa dari seorang Kim Taehyung disana.

Jungkook kira eommanya hanya bercanda saat mengatakan jika Taehyung pindah ke Seoul dan berangkat tadi malam, dan saat ia berlari keluar rumah, berlari menuju rumah disebelahnya,saat melihat yang sebenarnya maka seorang Jeon Jungkook harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasih hatinya telah pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan Taehyung tidak berpamitan padanya secara langsung kemarin malam.

Jungkook tak masalah jika harus dibangunkan mendadak kemarin malam, harus rela meninggalkan mimpi indah..sungguh tak masalah, untuk bertemu Taehyung yang terakhir kalinya sebelum lelaki yang sudah menawan hatinya itu pergi jauh darinya.

"Seoul... aku akan menyusul hyung ke seoul!"

"Apapun caranya...aku akan menyusul hyung ke seoul!" Ucap pemuda 15 tahun itu.

Jeon Jungkook tidak akan menyerah dan mulai hari ini ia akan bersumpah untuk pergi ke seoul entah dengan cara apapun untuk menyusul Taehyung dan memperjuangkan cintanya..

 _ **Mungkinkah?**_

Biarkan pemuda manis ini berusaha,

jadi apakah Jeon Jungkook akan bertemu dengan Taehyung?dan apakah cintanya terbalaskan?

Hanya _**TAKDIR**_ yang tau...

 **TBC~**

 **Hallaw readersnim^^**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan owe dikarya yang kedua**

 **sebelumnya terimakasih untuk komen kalian dikarya pertama 'Little Trouble'**

 **Suka banget liatin komenan kalian yang bikin owe semakin semangat menulis~**

 **Terimakasih ya ^^**

 **Tetap jangan lupa untuk meriview + comment**

 **1 review + Comment kalian sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan menulis owe~**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca~**

 **Ttd**

 **Nanchim**


	2. Pt2

**Title : Destiny**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **VKOOK**

 **TAEKOOK**

 **dan mungkin akan menampilkan beberapa member yang lain**

 **Cerita milik owe, Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook dan BTS membernim milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan Bighit..saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai pemeran di cerita yang owe tulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading guys~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kereta hitam itu bagai irama yang meggaung di telinga seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap kearah jendele kereta, melihat indahnya pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh sang pencipta. Senyum itu tak pernah pudar sejak ia naik hingga sekarang. Senyum merekah yang tercetak diwajah tampannya, degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan hatinya bergemuruh membuat gelitikan aneh didalam perutnya.

Jeon jungkook sudah menanti masa masa ini..

 **sudah menanti..**

 **Sejak lama!**

Kesabaran yang selalu diuji, tangisnya yang selalu meleleh dikedua pipinya saat ia harus menanti waktu dan teringat padanya

Untuk menyusul seseorang

 **Ya untuk menyusulnya**

Orang yang sudah menjatuhkan dan merenggut hatinya

 **Dia..**

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

.

.

.

 _'Taetae hyung pergi..dia pergi tanpa mengabariku.. pergi tanpa sepatah katapun..aku_ _menyesal benar benar menyesal..harusnya aku tidak mengucapkan kata 'cinta' dihari itu..semuanya pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini'_

.

.

.

 _'Hari ini..benar benar seakan keajaiban bagiku..taetae hyung menghubungiku setelah seminggu ia pergi tanpa kabar, aku memarahinya mengomelinya dan memakinya kkk benar benar terlihat bodoh..tapi aku benar benar merindukannya, dan yeah! Dia memberi sebuah alamat padaku. Dia bilang dia akan sangat senang jika aku mengunjunginya, taetae hyung..tunggu aku!'_

.

.

.

 _'Sebulan berlalu...beberapa hari ini Taetae hyung sering menghubungiku, tidak peduli itu pagi siang malam hingga tengah malam, aku benar benar senang..kami saling bertukar cerita, seperti biasa seperti saat kita masih bertengtangga, aku jadi merasa kembali dekat dengan taetae hyung.. meski hanya lewat suara, video call tapi tak masalah asal aku masih bisa melihatnya,melihat senyum dan mendengar suaranya.. tapi tetap saja aku..merindukannya..merindukan taetae hyung'_

.

.

.

 _"Setahun berlalu... dimalam tahun baru ini Taetae hyung bilang ia akan melihatkan kembang api yang indah di langit seoul..tapi.. sampai pukul 2 pagi..ia sama sekali tak menghubungiku.. aku mencoba menghubunginya..tapi tak diangkat..pesanpun tak dibalas..hyung..kau dimana?'_

.

.

.

 _"Taetae hyung tidak lagi menghubungiku...nomernya sudah tidak aktif bahkan akun di media sosialnya telah menghilang..hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu ia menghubungiku itupun tidak selama yang sebelumnya, hyung kau dimana?aku merindukanmu..sangat...'_

.

.

.

 _"Taetae hyung benar benar menghilang..tak ada kabar darinya..aku merindukannya sungguh..aku mengkhawatirkannya..apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa taetae hyung baik baik saja? Hyung..tolong beri aku kabar.."_

 _._

.

.

 **"AKU AKAN MENYUSUL HYUNG!'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta itu berhenti tepat distasiun seoul, Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil barang bawaannya dan bergegas berjalan keluar dari gerbong. Ia berhenti sejenak seseaat setelah keluar, menghirup oksigen untuk menetralkan semua organ yang bergemuruh didalam tubuhnya. Dia sudah datang di Seoul, sudah dekat dengannya.. ya sudah dekat dengan Kim Taehyung.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, jeon muda itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya, dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki yang tingginya cukup berlawanan dengannya, wajah datar, rambut hitam dan sebuah earphone yang ia kenakan ditelinga kirinya.

"Kau jeon jungkook?" Tanya pria itu, Jungkook mengangguk kikuk, "kau..siapa?"tanya Jungkook balik pada pria itu.

"Min Yoongi.. anak dari Min Sooji, sahabat ibumu" pria bernama Yoonji itu tersenyum sesaat lalu kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Ah.. Jeon Jungkook imnida" Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya ya aku sudah cukup mengenalmu lewat cerita eomma..kajja..eomma menunggumu dirumah"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar omelannya dipagi hari"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jungkook berada dikediaman Nyonya dan tuan Min yang akan menjadi rumah keduanya di Seoul, Nyonya jeon sengaja menitipkan Jungkook dirumah sahabat kecilnya Min Sooji, Sebagai Eomma tentu khawatir jika anaknya pergi sendirian dikota besar, dikota ya baru jungkook kenal, Jungkook adalah anak semata wayangnya karena itulah Nyonya jeon menitipkan Jungkook ke sahabatnya.

"Ya ampun Jungkook-ah kau sudah besar" seorang wanita paruh baya langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook, jungkook terkejut, sungguh ia tidak tahu menahu soal sahabat ibunya..bahkan Jungkook merasa semuanya begitu asing baginya.

"Ah..nee.." jawab jungkook kikuk

"Pasti Minju membesarkanmu dengan baik kkk" nyonya min menepuk pundak Jungkook dan melepas pelukannya.

"Kau pasti lupa padaku.. salahku juga terlalu jauh dari ibumu kkk.. terakhir aku mengunjungimu kau masih sangat kecil..mmm..sekitar 1 tahunan..."

"Oh ya kau bisa menganggapku sebagai eomma kedua..tidak usah sungkan Jungkook-ah..anggap saja aku ibumu nee.."

"Eomma terlalu berlebihan... akan kuantar dia ke kamarnya" Yoongi menyela sebelum ibunya berceloteh ria dan membuat telinga Yoongi panas, sebenarnya Yoongi lebih suka suasana yang damai dan sepi.

"Kook..ikut aku.."

Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar jungkook yang berada dilantai atas.

 **Clek!**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kamar bercat putih, sebuah kamar tidur, lemari dan beberapa barang yang umumnya berada di kamar tidur.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat membersihkan beberapa kotoran disini.." Yoongi memunguti beberapa kertas yang berserakan dilantai kamar, mengumpukannya menjadi satu.

"Ah ne.. gwenchana..hyung.." ucap Jungkook ragu.. dia ragu apakah pria didepannya itu lebih tua darinya atau tidak..dilihat dari segi fisik, kulit putih, pendek dan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang manis..membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Aku memang tua darimu..tapi tidak usah sungkan padaku.. kamarku ada disebelah..jika butuh apa apa bilang saja" Yoongi tersenyum tipis lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian didalam kamar.

Jungkook berjalan membuka jendela, membiarkan angin pagi ini masuk kedalam kamar berbentuk persegi itu.

"Hyung! Aku sudah diseoul..kita sudah dekat.. sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu!" Ucap seorang jeon bersemangat dan senyum manis itu kembali terukir diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Min ahjummah.." panggil Jeon pada wanita yang tengah merajut sebuah syal disofa. Yang dipanggil menoleh lalu tersenyum manis dan nengisyaratkan untuk menyuruh Jungkook duduk disebelahnya. Jungkook menggangguk kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk disebelah Nyonya Min.

"Ada apa kook-ah?" Tanya Nyonya Min yang masih terfokus dengan syal rajutannya yang baru jadi setengah itu.

"Mm..aku ingin menanyakan sebuah alamat" Jungkook menggusap belakang kepalanya, ragu menanyakan kepada Nyonya Min.

"Eoh alamat?" Nyonya Min menoleh kearah Jungkook, Jungkook memberikan selembar kertas pada Nyonya Min, Nyonya Min menerima kertas itu lalu membaca serentetan huruf yang menyambung menjadi sebuah alamat.

"Oh..ini tak jauh dari sini kuk..kau hanya perlu berjalan kaki..tapi jika kau malas, kau bisa menunggu bis dihalte depan rumah ini.. ada apa? Ingin menemui temanmu?" Tanya Nyonya Min, Jungkook menggangguk mantab.

"Teman kecilku.. sahabat ku... taetae hyung.."

"Oh begitu.."ekor mata nyonya min melirik kearah jam dinding. Pukul setengah 8 malam.

"Aku akan meminta yoongi untuk menemanimu, sudah malam.. minju akan mengomeliku jika terjadi apa apa pada anak satu satunya ini"

"Mmm..tidak usah Ahjummah..keliatannya Yoongi hyung sedang sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di kamarnya.. tidak apa - apa aku bisa menjaga diri" Jungkook sudah besar, dia sudah lulus SMA dan sudah memiliki kartu identitas yang sah dan itu berarti Jungkook bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Nyonya Min ragu dan Jungkook mengangguk mantab.

Dan setelah itu Nyonya Min memberi sebuah gambaran, lebih tepatnya denah, mulai dari jalan hingga kemana arah jungkook harus pergi, jungkook sangat antusias mendengar semua intruksi dari nyonya min dan mengangguk sesekali, lagi...jantungnya seakan berdetak kencang, hatinya bergemuruh dan perutnya terasa seperti tergelitik, pikirannya serasa melayang...membayangkan ia akan bertemu dengan Taehyungnya yang menghilang dan membuatnya frustasi setengah hidup, membuatnya tak bisa tidur, membuatnya tak karuan. Kim Taehyung..Jeon Jungkook harus bertemu dengannya..setelah semua perjuangannya untuk dapat ke Seoul. Dia harus bertemu dengan pria itu..sekarang!.

"Jika kau tersesat..jangan lupa untuk menghubungi Yoongi..ah ya jangan terlalu malam ya..cepatlah kembali.." nasehat Nyonya Min sambil mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook, Jungkook mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dari rumah.

.

.

.

"Setelah 2 blok, belok kiri" gumam jungkook sambil berjalan dan mengamati bagaimana megahnya ibu kota seoul , kota yang baru saja ia jajahi hari ini, tentu sangat berbeda dengan kampung halamannya yang masih banyak taman dengan rumah rumah sederhana, disini tampak rumah rumah yang menjulang tinggi, lampu kerlap kerlip suara bising mobil yang saling melaju dijalanan dan ramainya orang orang yang tak pernah surut.

"Tak kusangka ternyata ibu kota seperti ini" ucap Jungkook menatap kagum dengan hal 'mewah' yang disuguhkan didepannya.

 **Bruk!**

Damn! Karna terlalu sibuk melihat kemewahan kota seoul Jungkook sampai tak memperhatikan langkahnya dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya. Seorang lelaki yang menggunakan jaket hitam dengan penutup kepala yang ia gunakan,Lantas Jungkook bangkit, mengulurkan tangan dan bermaksud membantu lelaki itu berdiri.

"Maaf" ucap lelaki itu dan langsung bangkit menghiraukan uluran tangan jungkook, dan sedetik kemudian lelaki itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang berdiri bingung.

"Ternyata di Seoul ada juga orang yang aneh" Jungkook menggeleng pelan lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tersendat.

"Taetae hyung! Sebentar lagi!" Gumam Jungkook

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jungkook berada, didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah, sederhana namun minimalis. Halamannya luas dan ditumbuhi banyak tanaman yang tertata rapi, dipojok halaman ada sebuah kolam ikan sera bangku taman.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah itu setelah membuka pintu pagar yang beruntung tak terkunci itu.

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

 _ **Ting**_

 _ **Tong**_

Jungkook memencet bel rumah itu dengan tidak sabaran, berulang kali dan benar benar bersemangat, ya ampun Jeon kau benar benar seperti seseorang yang hendak sekarat jika tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung. Salahkan hormonnya yang belum terkontrol dengan baik, salahkan juga Taehyung yang tiba tiba menghilang dan tidak memberinya kabar dan membuat jungkook uring uringan hampir gila.

 **Clek!**

Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka, debaran jantung jungkook semakin tak karuan saat pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar, ia meremas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan dan berysaha terlihat senormal mungkin saat terlihat seorang lelaki di balik pintu. Seorang lelaki tinggi, rambut coklat, wajah tampan namun untuk ukuran lelaki dia tergolong manis dan sebuah senyum manis dibibirnya. Tentu itu bukan Taehyung yang sedang Jungkook cari, Jungkook masih hafal bagaimana bentuk muka, alis, mata, hidung, bibir seorang Kim Taehyung, bagaimana postur tubuh Taehyung meski mereka terpisah lama.

"Ah selamat malam.." ucap Jungkook kikuk

"Ya, selamat malam,. Maaf kurasa aku tidak mengenalmu" ucap lelaki itu, menelusuri jungkook dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ah.. Jeon Jungkook imnida" Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya. Mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim Seokjin imnida" ucap lelaki bernama jin itu dan menjabat tangan Jungkook.

"Apa kau teman Namjoon?" Tanya Jin, Jungkook menggeleng.

"Mmm..apa Kim Taehyung ada disini?" Tanya Jungkook tiba tiba, Jungkook benar benar tidak bisa berbasa basi sekarang.

"Maaf? Apa kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Jin dengan mata mengerjap kerjap. Kim Taehyung? Pemuda didepannya tadi mengucapkan kata Kim Taehyungkan?.

"Apa Kim Taehyung ada disini?" Ulang Jungkook yang membuat Jin langsung menutup pintu dan menarik Jungkook kesalah satu bangku. Jungkook benar benar bingung...

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pria bernama Kim Taehyung itu?" Nada bicara Jin sedikit meninggi dan dia menatap kearah Jungkook tajam.

"Eoh..." Jungkook melongo, bingung.. menatap polos ke arah Jin.

"Katakan..kau tau dimana dia?"

"Dimana berandalan itu bersembunyi?"

"Jawab aku kook-ssi"

"Tu..tunggu.. aku tidak paham..ada apa sebenernya?" Jungkook butuh penjelasan, kenapa orang didepannya yang tadinya tersenyum manis sekarang mencercanya dengan nada marah.

"Cih.. apa perlu ku jelaskan? Setiap orang tahu siapa Kim Taehyung..jangan berlagak polos kook-ssi!" Nada Jin semakin meninggi, dan rasanya Jungkook ingin lari sekarang..sungguh dia takut.

"Aaa..aku benar benar tidak tau.. aku mendapatkan alamat rumah ini beberapa tahun yang lalu.. ini rumah taetae hyungkan?" Jungkook mencoba sekali lagi untuk bertanya tentang Taehyung kepada Jin.

"Ya..dulu ia dan ayahnya tinggal disini.."

"Lalu apa Anda tau dimana taetae hyung sekarang?"

"Ck.." jin menghembuskan nafas pelan, "kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Aku baru saja bertanya padamu dimana si keparat itu berada.." ucap Jin dengan nada marahnya, terselip amarah disana, dan Jungkook benar benar merasa bingung.. keparat?berandalan? Ayolah..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada taetaenya? Apa yang ia lewatkan? Apa yang ia tidak ketahui..dan dimana Taehyungnya sekarang?.

"Ma..maaf.. aku benar benar tidak tahu dimana taetae hyung.. maaf" Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, membungkukan badan lalu berjalan pergi secepatnya, hatinya sesak dan sakit saat Jin mengatai Taehyungnya Keparat dan berandalan, demi apapun..ia mengenal sosok Taehyung yang baik selalu ada untuknya, tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain.. tapi sekarang?...Apa Taetaenya sudah menjadi orang lain?...

.

.

.

"Hyung... apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jeon Jungkook melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menelusuri trotoar, menundukan wajahnya, Dadanya sesak dan serasa ingin menangis, apa yang ia lewatkan dari Taehyung selama ini? Ia ingin protes saat pria bernama Jin itu mengatai Taehyung seperti itu. Tapi.. ia tak bisa..menyangkal hanya akan membuat mereka berdua dalam amarah, lagi pula ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana Taehyungnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku hyung?!"

"Kau bilang meski jarak memisahkan..kita harus tetap saling berhubungan, menceritakan apapun tidak ada rahasia antara kita.. tapi apa? Kau yang menghilang! Merahasiakan sesuatu dariku!"

"Kim Taehyung sialan!"

Jungkook mengusap air matanya, tanpa sadar ia menangis, fantasi yang ia bangun saat dikereta dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat yang ia rindukan tidak menjadi kenyataan sekarang, yang ia dapatkan bukan yang ia harapkan.

Jungkook percaya Taehyungnya adalah orang yang baik, tidak seperti yang diucapkan oleh pria bernama Jin itu, tapi saat melihat bagaimana nada bicara dan ekspresi itu berubah.. Jungkook ragu..

 _"Kau berada dijalan yang salah anak manis.."_

Suara itu membuat Jungkook tersadar dari pikiran kalutnya, dan ia baru sadar jika ia berada dalam sebuah gang yang gelap, hanya sebuah lampu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebagai penerangnya.

 _"Aku tidak suka terlalu berbasa - basi.."_

Suara itu tepat dibelakangnya sekarang, Tubuh Jungkook seakan membeku tak bisa digerakan, ia ingin menoleh dan melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya, namun tubuhnya terlanjur seperti kaku.

 _"Serahkan dompet dan barang berhargamu padaku, atau kau tidak akan bisa melihat dunia esok pagi.."_

Dan Jungkook merasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel dilehernya, apa itu? . Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Jungkook,Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar.

 _"Aku tidak ingin mengotori pisau ini dengan darahmu..anak manis.."_

Apa dia bilang tadi? Pisau? Oh Jeon.. apa yang harus kau lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hallaww... maaf ya Nanchim baru bisa update ffnya sekarang_

 _huhuhu udah sebulan lebih T^T_

 _Makasih review kalian di chapther pertama.. owe seneng bacanya jadi semangat buat nulis kelanjutannya nih.._

 _Nah terus kenapa semangat tapi baru update sekarang? tuh si Vkook lagi mogok gak mau jadi cast ff owe/ndak x'D_

 _bukan kok bukaaann...cuman beberapa hari belakang ini hati owe tu lagi gundah gulana gitu.. istilahnya sih galaw/aseek Nanchim galaw e.e  
ya gitulah..jadi inspirasi tu..cem muncul ngilang - muncul ngilang -.- mianne readersnim T^T  
_

 _Gak bisa janji juga sih bisa update cepet.. karna tugas dah numpuk juga...tapi diusahain cepet kok updatenya_

 _Sekali lagi..mohon reviewnya readersnim ~~~~~~_

 _Heewheew makasih ^^_

 _Oh ya keknya ratednya bisa berubah nih u.u tapi gak sampai ke situu...paling nyenggol dikit/ndak/_

 _Sekian dari Nanchim..bertemu di episode berikutnya yaaaa~~~_


End file.
